


An Unspoken Night

by Thorki_ed



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sweet Sex, experimenting, teenage, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Tumblr prompt:</p><p>Thor & Loki have their first time as teenagers and Thor's surprised by how big Loki is.<br/>But I've for some reason turned it into like, super softcore</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unspoken Night

Thor and Loki sat upon the deep forest green sheets of Loki's bed, staring timidly at each other, the moonlight and candles providing just enough light to make out their features. They were brothers; so close, yet so far apart, as different as can be.

Thor was golden, perfectly tan without a flaw on his face, save for the tiny scar along his jaw from sparring practice. His shimmering blue eyes were as bright as his warm smile, and wrinkled slightly by said smile. Hints of dark stubble were appearing, but it was not enough to make a beard.

Loki looked even paler in the moonlight, smooth and porcelain, completely untouched by any blemish and still radiating youth. His dark raven hair was stark against his hauntingly beautiful skin. His eyes were rich, brighter and a shade lighter than his bedsheets, full of curiosity. 

The two young boys leaned in, inches apart, shifting nervously just from being so close. So close, yet so far.

They had agreed to this with shy smiles and sly eyes. They said it was better this way. They said it was like practice, like training, as if they knew what they were getting themselves into.

But they never talked about how their desires would burn through their bodies like a rabid fever. They never talked about how their bodies would tremble and how their fingers would forget to function.

So here they sit. So close to beginning this journey together, so far from finishing.

Thor was the first to reach - he was always the first. First born, first prince, first to lead. Loki blinks, but doesn't flinch - his silent permission. With clumsy hands, he lifted the hem of Loki's soft shirt, as Loki raised his hands and tilted his head. Thor took a moment to drink in the sight of his brother's long, taut body. 

Loki was naturally next - second born, second prince, and always next to copy Thor. His delicate fingers were more deft, removing Thor's shirt was a graceful movement. Loki gave a soft smile of appreciation for Thor's strong frame, knowing that though he was still a boy of seventeen, he could defeat many challengers in battle. 

They both shifted slightly closer. So close, yet still so far.

Loki bit his bottom lip, hesitantly, and glanced at Thor for reassurance, but Thor made no move.

Something new. Loki takes the lead. He slowly rocks forward onto his knees, sitting on the heels of his feet. He places his hands on both of Thor's shoulders and stares intensely, but warmly. He lets his eyelids fall over his emeralds, and leans in.

So close -

\- and they finally meet.

The fireworks go off in their respective minds, and Thor urges him on, hands on the small of his brothers back to feel the tremble in Loki's spine. He pulls Loki closer so it's not just their lips meeting - their chests, their stomachs, their thighs, until they're covered in nothing but the heat and smell of each other. The softness of their kiss is broken when Loki leans back, checking for himself that Thor's still there - that Thor's really there with him and they're doing this together. He sits in his brother's lap, with his arms snaked around Thor's neck, with the bottoms of his thighs resting on the top of Thor's. 

They're dying for more. It's not enough to just sit there and explore each other's mouths. They need to know everything about each other.

Thor's already unlacing himself and Loki does the same, clambering off to sit on his bottom again. With Loki's quick fingers, he's done first and reaches to rip the strings from Thor's trousers. 

Now it's a stalemate, because neither of them can bring themselves to be the first. But Loki's eyes are pleading, so Thor does what he's best at - being an older brother. He teaches, he leads, and he does things first because he'll protect Loki at all costs, because Loki needs him to be, and because he needs Loki to need him.

So he slips off his bottoms, the only thing guarding his sex, and is the first one truly bare. And Loki stares.

He makes no comment, doesn't look into Thor's eyes, just concentrates on what's about to happen, but doesn't make a move. Instead, Thor can see his little brother sitting serenly with his hands on his knees, tugging and fidgety with the black fabric of his pants. He'll protect Loki. He needs Loki to need him. But he needs Loki, too.

As slow as the sparring champion can, he reaches. Not for the trousers, but for Loki's wrists. He kisses each wrist, eyes never leaving Loki's until the fear and anxiety has melted away.

Loki takes his hands back. He reclines onto his mound of pillows, and slowly brings his hips to hover above the mattress, sliding the bottoms down to reveal his secret, something nobody's ever seen, and it's something nobody will ever see. Nobody except Thor who can't help but notice how wonderful it is, thick, heavy, and swollen. He can't help but wonder why Loki would try to hide, and he can't help but be amused at how his slender frame has given everyone misleadings.

And now they're vulnerable, both shivering from the slight cold, shivering from the nervousness and tension. 

But the candles get blown out, leaving Loki to manage a small gasp of shock, and Thor's over him in a matter of seconds, holding him in the dark. because he'll protect Loki. And Loki's thrown his arms around Thor, begging him to be closer still, as the wind sweeps across his naked body, and Thor obliges because he's sun-kissed and blessed with a blazing trail of warmth, so he dips himself lower.

They tremble together, every inch of themselves greeting the other. Loki dips Thor's chin lower so they can stare in each other's eyes, and when Thor sees a small nod, he trails up and down Loki's body because he's never seen anything so glorious. 

He traces all the lines of bone and muscles with his tongue, because he likes the way Loki gives a soft whimper with every stroke, and sometimes he'll blow softly where his tongue's just gone, because he likes the way Loki shudders with every breath. And when he gets his first taste of his brother, Loki jumps, and squeaks ever so softly. And Thor holds him gently, his hands on both hips before he envelops his brother, who's just a little too big. He can't accomplish much, he doesn't know what to do, just starts without pattern, but Loki doesn't mind. His long fingers find Thor's and weave their way around them until Thor gives an experimental suck, and Loki's fingers clench around his, and they hold each other, so very closer.

Thor goes on, because he can tell what his brother likes and doesn't like when the grip of the smaller hand relaxes and tenses around his. When Loki's close, he can't help himself - he jerks the slightest bit, over and over, unwilling to sit still as the heat of lust burns through him, and now it's Thor's turn to hold on tightly, to settle Loki down.

Loki stops bucking, but his head is tossing from side to side, splaying the locks of beautiful hair across his face as his eyes gleam and his body shines with light sweat. 

So close.

He closes his eyes as he spills, a wave of relief and elation taking over as his body goes limp from exhaustion, Thor's eyes fly open as the strange fluid takes over his mouth, and he swallows because it's a reflex and it's caught him off guard, and he doesn't make a noise when the bitterness burns his throat going down because he'll do anything to protect Loki, and Loki would never forgive him if he rejected Loki's first gift.

He lays on his side, eyes waiting for Thor, and Thor never refuses an invitation, so they lay on their sides, staring at each other forming their silent relationship. When Loki pinches his flawless face, Thor just smiles. It's a reassuring smile. _You don't have to._

But even though Loki's always second -he's _always_ always. He doesn't just turn around. He doesn't just give up. No, Loki's as much of a warrior as Thor.  
His snake-like body shimmies downward, and Thor flips onto his back, spreading his legs the slightest bit for his brother to fit in between.

Loki traces paths along Thor's body, like lines on a map, tracing back to his treasure. He gives it a testy touch, finding it ablaze underneath his shaky fingertips, and closes around it. Thor's breath is uneven, and he pants with want and desire, with lust hot enough to burn out a supernova. Loki goes, up and down. He's steady, he's firm but soft, he's in control, but he isn't. If he's unsure of himself, Thor can't tell.

A small groan comes at last, and the muscles in Thor's thighs are clenching, so Loki lets all control go, and does what his mind is screaming at him to do. He doesn't stop working Thor, just places soft, hot kisses where he sees Thor is clenching, calming the spasms that have taken over, making his way to his pumping hand. And then he takes Thor the same way he was taken by Thor, and Thor's moans are high and whining while he curls his toes. his face scrunches up before he lets out one last gasp, but Loki isn't ready. There's no warning, and it hits the roof of his mouth, blankets his tongue, and splashes across his swollen, pink lips and his flushing cheeks.

And Thor's sorry, but he he can't form the words to say so because his brain is in overdrive. He just props himself up on his elbows, and reaches out. Loki's dazed expression doesn't leave his face, but he leans closer to Thor, his fingers gingerly smearing Thor off his reddening cheeks. Thor cradles him in his lap again, and swipes his perfect lips with his thumb, removing bits of his release.

Hands still upon his face, he caresses Loki's cheek, and pulls his face nearer. And like the seal of a contract, his lips are upon Loki's, sealing their unspoken love.


End file.
